


The Good Things (don't always) Soften The Bad Things

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A "Nice Execution", Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: The Ponds and the Doctor get captured and the Doctor recognizes the room they're brought to immediately:“We're in a holding cell. The Epellniumans have developed a technology that, uhm, filters your subconscious to generate your favourite person. Normally it can even fool one into thinking they're real matter, but it doesn't quite work on you two, because your favourite person is already in the room. The technology recognizes there is no need for that extra comfort.”“Extra comfort?”“It's used to give you a nice execution.”“A 'nice execution'! An' I'm the jeopardy-friendly one.”





	The Good Things (don't always) Soften The Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> For this I was partially inspired by that scene in Fantastic Beasts Awtft, where they execute people using their good memories.  
> The title is a quote from the Van Gogh episode if you couldn't tell.

It had been quite adventurous on Epellniuma from the moment they arrived. They had stumbled into the assassination of a member of the Senate and although they stopped it, there had been too much confusion to tell they were innocent. That's how they ended up being shoved away by the Epellniuman police.

Rory went with them willingly, figuring that would cause the least trouble for themselves. His wife did the exact opposite, trying to kick and hit and bury her feet into the plush carpet of the building they were brought to. The Doctor did what he always did: Babbling. He explained loosely how they got into the situation, how they were innocent, how nice this building looked for a prison, how they were really innocent and how there should be a trial.

“There is no trial for murder.”

“Attempted murder,” the Doctor corrected and Rory shot him a glare that could have committed genocide. “... that we were not a part of.”

“Yes right. The real killers just locked you in along with the victim for fun.”

“Yeah, no. That's not quite what -”

“You can't tell me anything. There's to much to hold against you.”

With that they were pushed into a completely white room without any furniture except for a few pillows. Amy first, then Rory, then the Doctor. The door closed with a bang.

“So,” Amy began, looking around the room, “do we just wait now? What's the punishment?”

But Rory noticed the Doctor flicking his eyes briefly through the cell, gasping and immediately going to work with his sonic at the door. “Doctor, what is it?”

“We might have a teeny tiny problem.” The Time Lord didn't look up from what he was doing.

“How tiny?”, Amy asked, already suspicious. That's when something began flickering beside her. “What's that?”

It took shape of a very pixelated hologram a few times. One that looked … like Rory.

“We're in a holding cell. The Epellniumans have developed a technology that, uhm, filters your subconscious to generate your favourite person -” He only glanced at the hologram, to focused on getting them out.

The air next to Rory flickered too, trying to take on Amy's general appearance.

“Normally it can even fool one into thinking they're real matter, but it doesn't quite work on you two, because your favourite person is already in the room. The technology recognizes there is no need for that extra comfort.”

“Extra comfort?”

“It's used to give you a nice execution.”

 

“A 'nice execution'! An' I'm the jeopardy-friendly one.”

 

Now the Doctor paused.

Rory and Amy made wide eyes at the woman, who had just appeared in front of them. She didn't look like a projection. She was there, even had a shadow. Her blonde hair moved like Amy's moved. Her ring caught the light like the Doctor's did. Her clothes wrinkled like Rory's did.

She stepped towards the Doctor, who still didn't face her. “Doctor?”

“You're not real,” he responded. His voice cracked.

The woman smiled, but she looked hurt. “Look at me.” _This is a projection_ , Amy reminded herself.

He turned around. There were tears in his eyes. “Rose,” he breathed.

“Long time no see.” She gave him one of her tongue-sticking-out grins.

He smiled softly, a smile the Ponds had never seen on him before. “Been busy, you know.”

“I know. But you don't have to be now, yeah? You should wait, love.”

“For who?”

“The guards. They're gettin' you out, all of you.” She laid a hand on his face and the Doctor leaned into her touch.

“They're not getting us out, love. They're going to execute us.”

“Even if they're gonna execute ya, they're worse ways to die, don't you think, Doctor?”

“Yes, but -”

“Hey, look at me. I'm here an' I'm not gonna leave again. Forever, remember?” Her hand slipped from his face to his hand, intertwining their fingers. The Doctor felt like his hearts healed with that simple gesture. It was then that Rory noticed that their rings were identical. _Oh god_ , he thought, _she's his wife._

“Yeah.” The Doctor let out a little laugh, tears finally spilling onto his cheeks.

“Doctor,” Amy interrupted, a pained look on her face. “She's manipulating you.”

His smile slipped. “She is, isn't she.”

“I'm not”, the projection argued. “Doctor, you know, I would never -”

“No, Rose would never.” The Ponds both opened their mouths to protest, but the Doctor said, “But this projection would.” He stepped back and his hand lingered, not wanting to let go, _the love of my life finally here_ – he dropped his hand. Got back to work.

Rory grabbed his wife's hand and she squeezed it gently.

Amy could only describe Rose's expression as lost. “Doctor ...”

“No, you're not her.” There was steel in his voice. That was the voice he used, when he didn't want to talk about the past, when someone asked him a personal question, when he faced enemies.

“I am!” She was crying. “The basement of Hendrick's! You took my hand, first word you said: 'Run!' You told me you loved me after I had my face stolen! An' Krop Tor! We thought we weren't gonna make it, but we did, an' got married. An' mum was so mad at you for not tellin' her. An' Bad Wolf Bay! Twice! Doctor, it's me! It's me, love.”

The door clicked. The sonic stopped whirring and the Doctor pushed open the door. “Come along, Ponds.”

His friends left. The Doctor looked back one last time before closing the door.

“Goodbye, love."

 


End file.
